epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pins in Epic Mickey
A list of all the pins and their locations in Epic Mickey. Bronze Pins Dark Beauty Castle (First Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In chest in the room opened by defeating the Mechanical Arm. World of Gremlins *Gremlin Tim's park- In chest in the room opened by Tim if you fixed his park by filling the pump with paint. *Jungle Boat Ride- Paint in all the gears behind the scenes and the platform with the chest lowers. *Gremlin Village- Chest inside Gus' house after you turn off the thinner and paint in the house. *Asia Boat Ride- Fix the valves in the room with the spinning blades then go back to beginning of area and take the now-available walkway to the chest. *Europe Boat Ride- Chest inside Small Pete's treasure room in the Colosseum (must have completed the "Small Pete's Ship Log" quest). Mean Street (First Visit) *Detective Agency- In the hidden alcove on the roof (use thinner to expose from the ''New Sounds For A New Century ''building). *Cinema- Given by the Usher if you have four Film Reels. OsTown (First Visit) *Mickey's House- Given by the phone if you do the phone boxes in OsTown Tomorrow City *Falls- In chest if you free Gremlin Roger and complete his "UFO" quest *Elevator area- near a Beetleworx Spawner. Pirates of the Wasteland *Tortooga- Complete the "Paint the Lanterns" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Tortooga- Complete the "Into the Well" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Pirate Boat Ride- In hidden alcove near the start of the "burning city" section. *Jolly Roger- In Captain Hook's hidden treasure room (Spin to break the lower-left wall. You'll see a crack in it). Lonesome Manor *Outside- In chest across the thinner pond near the leftmost Spladoosh. *Ballroom- In chest in second floor alcove. *Bog Easy (Second Visit)- Complete Metrairie's "Paint in the Bridges" Quest Dark Beauty Castle (Second Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In hidden room behind thinnable Oswald statue. Inside the Blot *First Corridor- In thinned-out chest on lower ledge found after you're stopped by Gus and before Mickey first enters the main room with his heart. Silver Pins Gremlin Village *Jungle Boat Ride- ﻿In chest on a retractable ledge with the Sweepers. The chest can only be opened if all four Gremlins have been freed. Then they'll repair the ledge for you. *European Boat Ride- Ride the clouds to the upper level or take the Windmill exit from Gremlin Village to find the chest. Mean Street *Train Station- Behind it. *Cinema- Turn in twelve Movie Reels to the Usher. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Heaps- Dial 349 on the phone to stop the Thinnerfall blocking the chest. *Piles- Fill the pump with Thinner and ride the third screw down to find the hidden ledge. *Caverns- On path when exiting the Wasteland Model Room. The model room is located in Oswalds throne room. Thin out the carpet with his face on it but you have to get Gilda's Axe first. Tomorrow City *Space Voyage- Behind a Beetleworx spawner. Pirates of the Wasteland *Pirate Boat Ride- Rescue Rigger Greene. The chest is in his treasure room. *Skull Island- In hidden chest on top of the starting cave (with the Projector Screen in it). *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Bosun Blake if you complete his "Move In" Quest. This quest is only available if you Gave Damien Salt ice cream to give to Henrietta and ignored the machine/jammed it. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Damien Salt if you complete his "Move In" Quest. This quest is only available if you gave Damien Salt flowers to give to Henrietta and ignored the machine/jammed it. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Damien Salt if you complete his "Housewarming" Quest. This quest follows the "Damien and Henrietta Move In" Quest. Lonesome Mannor *Foyer- In chest next to the Spladoosh behind the left wall. *Library- Given by Madame Leona after her six flying books are collected (It doesn't matter whether you get them by yourself or pay Gremlin Jumbo 50 E-Tickets). Dark Beauty Castle (2nd Visit) *Utilidor 4- In the hidden side hallway. *Utilidor 7- In the part where you have to go outside and paint in the gears, ride the chandelier all the way up to get the pin. Gold Pin Locations Dark Beauty Castle (1st Visit) *Courtyard- Given by Gremlin Calvin if you free him (do not hit the chest on the pressure plate as this will fire him). World of Gremlins *Asia Boat Ride- Inside the wall near the machine that raises the fire bridge; paint in all the gears. Mean Street *Museum- On the roof. *Cinema- Turn in 18 Film Reels to the Usher. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Piles- In alcove near the exit, after using the metal claws to get to the other side *Slopes- In chest in hidden basketball room (Run through the yellow birthday poster to the left of the door). *Caverns- Paint in all the Models in the hidden model room, then climb the castle and double jump to the platform with the chest. Tomorrow City *Great Big Tomorrow- Chest is revealed if you use thinner to defeat the Slobber. *Square- When exiting, go left past the spot where the People Movers come out for the chest Pirates of the Wasteland *Ventureland (1st Visit)- Give flowers to Damien Salt to access the chest he's guarding. *Jungle- Paint in the gear near the Thinnerfall or free Gremlin Buzz to dry the Thinner river (Temporary with the gear, or permanently with Buzz) to access the thinned-out chest at the bottom. *Skull Island- Thin out the large Toon rock to the left of the island just past the anchor cave with the two Spatters. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- If the pirates went home solve all three of Riddle Jim's riddles to earn the pin. Lonesome Manor *Bog Easy (1st Visit)- Help Louis and Bertrand with their Quests to earn the pin from Metairie. *Stretching Room- Behind the Gravestone painting on the third level (The head segment). *Attic- Chest above the exit; around the last Beetleworx Spawner where the Mad Doctor was/is. Dark Beauty Castle (2nd Visit) *Throne Room- In the air above the entrance projector. Either drop down from the upper level, or bounce off the Slobber's head. *Grief Tower- In thinned-out chest to the right of the entrance. *Loss Tower- Below the entrance to the third arena. *Utilidor 7- In chest in upper floor of the second hallway. Use a watch sketch to run across the collapsing floor or make a timed jump from the first chandelier (This is where the second chandelier falls, leaving only a chain). Special Pins *'Animatronic Daisy:' "Restored Animatronic Daisy." Shaped like Animatronic Daisy's head. Gained when you repair Daisy with the original parts found in Pirates of the Wasteland and/or with replacement parts purchased at Tiki Sam's Hut Shop in Ventureland for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Donald:' "Restored Animatronic Donald." Shaped like Animatronic Donald's head. Gained when you repair Donald with the original parts found in Lonesome Manor and/or with replacement parts purchased at Bertrand's Bog Easy Shop in Bog Easy for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Goofy:' "Restored Animatronic Goofy." Shaped like Animatronic Goofy's head. Gained when you repair Goofy with the original parts found in Tomorrow City and/or with replacement parts purchased at Casey's Emporium in Mean Street for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Anvil:' "Had a smashing good time with an Anvil." Shaped like an Anvil Sketch. Earned when you get your first Anvil Sketch in Lonesome Manor (The first Anvil Sketch can be earned from Gremlin Neville if you freed him or found in the chest the Mad Doctor left behind). *'Art Appreciator:' "Restored Leona's Art Collection." Shaped like a painting of a Lonesome Ghost with a black background and a gold frame (Is also the save file logo if you're on Lonesome Manor minus the frame). Given by Madame Leona if you restore her art collection. Required for "Spirit of Knowledge" in second game. *'Captain Hook:' "Sent Hook to the bottom of the sea." Shaped like a black septagon with Hook's hook. (The septagon is blue in the second game.) Gained if you defeat him by feeding him to Tick-Tock the Crocodile or bashing him to bits. Required for "Spirit of Adventure" in second game. *'Cartoon Buff:' "Collected all the Film Reels in Wasteland." Shaped like a movie real leaning against a stack of four. Given by the Usher if you give him all 36 cartoon reels. Required for "Spirit of Knowledge" in second game. *'Case Closed:' "Found the Hatchet in the Lonesome Manor." Shaped like the hatchet you have to find for Horace's quest for Lonesome Manor. Given by him if you give him the hatchet. *'Dark Beauty Castle:' "A pin commemorating the once beautiful Dark Beauty Castle." Shaped like Dark Beauty Castle against a light green background with two lightning strikes. In a treasure chest when you thin out the toon red door near the catapult. (In the first game the castle is in a greyish-purple color. In the second game, the castle is purple.) *'Defeated Petetronic:' (The first game said Defeat) "Petetronic has been derezzed." Shaped like Petetronic's frowning armored head but his helmet is green (Symbolizing Thinner). Given by Pete if you defeat Petetronic with Thinner. *'Gremlin:' "Became a Friend of the Gremlins." Shaped like a yellow Gremlin Village Gremlin tent. Traded by Gremlin Shaky for Small Pete's ship log. (not yellow and name swapped with Gremlin Village pin in the second game ) *'Gremlin Guardian:' "Became a Hero to the Gremlins." Shaped like a black hexagon with Gus performing the standard Gremlin salute. Given by Gus after he catches up to you inside the Blot if you freed all 30 caged Gremlins in the game. You'll know if you've earned the pin if Gus doesn't teleport away after he speaks to you. Talk to him again and he'll give you the pin (you will not face the retaliating Gremlins in the Lost Characters). *'Gremlin Village:' "Visited the Home of the Gremlins." Shaped like a Gremlin wrench against a gear. Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street (name swapped with Gremlin pin in second game) *'Happy Birthday:' "Delivered Ice Cream Cake to Horace." Shaped like the ice cream cake Clarabelle baked for Horace. Given by Clarabelle after you deliver the ice cream cake to Horace. *'Hook vs. Pete Pan:' "Gave Hook a new purpose by returning his nemesis." Shaped like two intercrossing Captain Hook swords. Given by Pete if you freed the Sprite (whether or not you set up Pete Pan and Hook!). Required for "Spirit of Adventure" in second game. *'Ice Cream:' "Make someone's day by giving them ice cream." Shaped like the Ice Cream Cone quest item. Given by Henrietta after completing the "Ice Cream for Henrietta" quest, given if Damien Salt left with the other pirates (whether or not Damien and Henrietta actually fell in love). *'Lonesome Manor:' "Bravely explored the Lonesome Manor." Shaped like a blue skull-shaped knocker with a gold ring hanging out the mouth. Can be purchased at Bertrand's Bog Easy Shop after Mickey returns from Lonesome Manor and finds Bertrand's sign. *'Mad Doctor:' "Foiled the diabolical plans of the Mad Doctor." Shaped like a yellow circle (purple circle in the second game) with the Mad Doctor raising his left fist in anger. Gained when you defeat him. (Doesn't matter if you use the pressure pads or destroy the Beetleworx replicators) *'Mean Street:' "Honorary Mean Street Resident." Shaped like the Train Station inside a blue circle of the sky with a cloud on the left side. Can be purchased from the Emporium on your fifth visit to Mean Street (After Lonesome Manor). *'Mean Street Romance:' "Played Match Maker for Horace and Clarabelle." Shaped like a heart with Horace and Clarabelle's heads inside. Earned if you delivered the ice cream cake to Horace. *'Me and My Shadow:' "Befriended the Shadow Blot with Paint." Shaped like the fake Shadow Blot's head in a blue circle (Symbolizing Paint). Gained if you redeem the fake Shadow Blot with paint. *'Mickeyjunk Mountain: '"Scaled Mickeyjunk Mountain." Shaped like a yellow warning sign with Mickey's head wearing a gas mask. (The warning sign is blue in the second game.) Obtained from the chest found at the end of Osmore Caverns (Is also the save file logo if you're on Mickeyjunk Mountain, but a little smaller). *'Mickey Mum:' "Gave Clarabelle a Mickey Mum." Shaped like a red version of the Mickey Mum that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the bouquet is made. (Pink in the second game.) *'Mystery Solved:' "Found the Missing Dog's collar in Tomorrow City." Shaped like the dog tag you have to find for Horace's quest in Tomorrow City. Given by him if you give him the dog tag. Required for "Spirit of Knowledge" in second game. *'No More Bloticles:' "Rid Wasteland of the Bloticles." Shaped like a yellow-beige circle with Mickey's arm tearing a Bloticle in half. Earned once you eliminate all the Bloticles in OsTown, Mean Street, Ventureland, and Bog Easy (Not the ones in Tomorrow City, Space Voyage, or Inside the Blot). (In the second game, the circle is orange.) *'Oswald:' "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit." Shaped like Oswald's head. Given by Oswald if you restore his throne room. *'Pie Delivery:' "Delivered a Pie for Clarabelle." Shaped like the pie Clarabelle baked for Horace if she didn't get the ice cream from you. Earned if you didn't give Clarabelle the ice cream but made the delivery. *'Pirate Friend:' "Destroyed Hook's machine in Skull Island." Shaped like a Paint and Thinner Pump. In thinned-out chest in area in front of Hook's machine in Skull Island (This area is only accessible if you used Paint on the machines and thus cleared the Thinner out of this area.). Required for "Spirit of Pioneering" in second game. *'Pirate Hero:' "You have proven to be a valuable ally to the pirates!" Shaped like the Jolly Roger Flag but with an eye patch. Given by Starkey if you helped him get back to Tortooga. *'Pirates of the Wasteland:' "Visited Pirates of the Wasteland." Shaped like Skull Island with thinner flowing out of the left "eye" (also the save file logo if you're on Skull Island). Can be purchased at the Hut Shop in Ventureland if the pirates went home. *'Play a Tune:' "Played a tune for the Lonesome Manor Pipe Organ." Shaped like an organ keyboard with a musical note in front of it. Gained when you help the Pipe Organ by playing his song. *'Redeem Petetronic:' "Used paint to redeem Petetronic." Shaped like Petetronic's smiling armored head but his helmet is blue (Symbolizing Paint). Given by Pete if you redeem Petetronic with Paint. *'Repair Mean Street:' "Restored Mean Street." Shaped like the City Hall in a blue circle background (Symbolizing either Paint or the sky). It is located where the Slobber (single Blotling) was in the Battle for Mean Street after you defeat it with Thinner. *'Shadow Boxing:' "Defeated the Shadow Blot." Shaped like the fake Shadow Blot's head in a green circle (Symbolizing Thinner). Gained if you erase the fake Shadow Blot with Thinner. *'Skydiver:' "Survived the fall from the Loss Tower." Shaped like Mickey with a yellow-and-white-striped parachute. In chest found at the bottom of Loss Tower (after the massive fall). (The parachute is red, blue, yellow, and orange in the second game.) *'Small Pete:' "Redeemed Small Pete." Shaped like Small Pete's head. Given by Pete if you help out Small Pete. *'Sparkle Daisy:' "Gave Clarabelle a Sparkle Daisy." Shaped like the white Sparkle Daisy that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the bouquet is made. *'Stop the Music:' "Restored the Clock Tower." Shaped like a record player. Gained if you redeem the Clock Tower with Paint. *'Swamp Iris:' "Gave Clarabelle a Swamp Iris." Shaped like the white Swamp Iris that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the boquet is made. *'Swashbuckler:' "Found a genuine pirate cutlass." Shaped like Captain Hook's cutlass with a pirate skull in front of it. Gained if you complete the "Museum Power Spark" Quest. *'Symphony Sunflower:' "Gave Clarabelle a Symphony Sunflower." Shaped like the yellow Symphony Sunflower that was stolen from Clarabelle in the "Detective Mickey II" Quest. Gained once you return the sunflower to Horace. *'Tomorrow City:' "A pin commemorating Tomorrow City." Shaped like a a dark blue circle with the Moonliner Rocket and stars at the top. Can be purchased at the Emporium after Mickey returns from Tomorrow City. (In the first game, the stars are blue, but in the second game, the stars are red.) Required for "Spirit of Tomorrow" in second game. *'TV::' "Brought Television to Wasteland." Shaped like a TV Sketch. Gained when you obtain a TV Sketch for the first time from Mister Rover in Tomorrow City. *'Unwind the Clock:' "Dismantled the Clock Tower." Shaped like an orange version of Clock Tower's "twisted" face (Is also the save file logo if you're on World of Gremlins). Gained if you defeat Clock Tower with Thinner. *'Ventureland Romance:' "Played Cupid for Damien Salt and Henrietta." Shaped like a heart with the heads of Damien Salt and Henrietta in it with two smaller hearts in between them. (The two small hearts don't appear in the second game.) Gained if you set those two up. *'Watch:' "Used a watch to save some time." Shaped like a Watch Sketch. Gained when you obtain a Watch Sketch for the first time from Beluga Billy in Tortooga. *'Welcome to Wasteland:' "Arrived in Wasteland." Shaped like Mickey's brush against a blue and green Yin and Yang-like circle but without the two additional smaller circles (blue and green symbolize the brush's ability to produce Paint and Thinner and the fact that the two are opposites but are used together in the game). Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street. (In the second game, there is Thinner on the tip of the brush.) *'Well Read:' "Restored Madame Leona's Library." Shaped like the book Ian sent you to find for Madame Leona. Given by Ian after you return from Lonesome Manor if you gave Madame Leona the runaway book. Required for "Spirit of Knowledge" in second game. Category:Epic Mickey Category:Quest Items Category:Items Category:Collectibles